


Business deals and family time

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), the boys having a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Yeah, well, I told him not to come. I like doing business in private, and besides three's a crowd, don't you think? - she asked laughing. God Robert hated her. The way she flirted with him, obviously after more than just a business deal. There was a time when he would've taken advantage, but not anymore. She made his skin crawl.Or...Robert has an unpleasant business meeting, but with Aaron's help it turns into a slightly awkward but funny experience.





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm really not looking forward to this meeting.” - said Robert as he hopped down on his chair in the portacabin.

“Why? You said there's big money in it.”

“Yeah, it's not really the business part, more like the person.”

“Well, we've all dealt with pillocks. I mean look at me, I'm gonna marry one.” - laughed Aaron - “For the second time! I must be mad.”

“Oi! That's not the same.” - smiled Robert - “Besides Madison is just a real bitch.”

“Wait a minute. Madison is a woman?”

“Didn't you know?”

“No.” - he said like it was obvious. - “I always thought she was a....well a he.” 

“You might want to continue believing that.” - muttered Robert.

“What? Why? Did she come on to you or something?” - it was meant to be a joke, but when Aaron saw Robert's face he knew he got it right. - “She did, didn't she?” - he asked shaking his head. - “You told her you were married I hope.”

“Well technically we're engaged...”

“Robert! I'm not in the mood for playing.”

“Don't be like that. It wasn't...she wasn't that forthcoming.”

“Oh then it's all right, innit?” - scoffed Aaron.

“Come on you cannot be jealous. Not really. I just told you how I hate doing business with her because of her personality. You really think she can seduce me or whatever?” - he said as he grabbed Aaron by the waist. - “You should know by now. You're all I want.” - he whispered.

“So, does she get to know your future husband or is this a private meeting?” - asked Aaron smiling. Robert's words calmed him down somewhat, but he couldn't shake the feeling. Not entirely. 

“Of course. If you're here and not on a scrap run. But if you were wondering I never hid the fact that I was spoken for.” - he grinned - “Plus I have this, right?” - he asked raising his left hand. - “I'm not playing the bachelor to get a deal. I hope you know that.” - he said as he gave him a peck on the lips.

“Yeah I know.” - answered Aaron as he stroked Robert's arms. - “Hey how about I get Seb and we have lunch together at the pub?”

“I thought you wanted to be here when Madison arrives.” - said Robert surprised.

“I trust you.” - replied Aaron. - “And I actually got some work to do, not like you Mr Businessman.” - he laughed - “Being here, and not out there rotting in the heat.”

“Well at least you have a nice color.” - said Robert joking

“Alright, I'm going. I'll be back with Seb at lunch time around 1pm. Make sure to get it done by then. You know how your son is when he's hungry.” - he said laughing. And it was true. When Seb wanted food he wanted it right away. You either feed him immediately or deal with a crying baby for at least 20 minutes. 

“Don't remind me to the shopping accident.” - answered Robert rolling his eyes. That was the first time they learned to be prepared around Seb when it came to food or eating. It was the worst half an hour of their lives. - “If I didn't know any better I'd say he gets that from you.” - he added smiling

“You what? Don't compare me to a baby.”

“Come on, you both want your food right in that minute, and you both get grumpy when you don't get it instantly. The only difference is that you don't start crying.”

“Unbelievable.” - mumbled Aaron- “Just wait until I tell Seb.”

“What? You guys are ganging up on me? Again?” - it was a common thing. Aaron and Seb got on so well, that sometimes Robert was wondering why he had any fears or doubts in the first place. They were a team, and they adored each other. Their bond grew stronger by each day, and Robert was fascinated by that. 

“Well you deserve it, and Seb likes laughing at you. It's a fact.”

“He likes laughing at everything if you're making funny faces.”

“Alright, alright, let's not start playing favorites here. Your ego won't survive.” - he laughed.

“Is that so?” - asked Robert raising his eyebrows. - “Fine then.” - he smiled – “Go and get some work done, but we're gonna get to the bottom of this.”

“Of what?” - asked Aaron laughing.

“Of who is Seb's favorite.” 

“Come on you cannot be serious.”

“Watch me.” - he said grinning, before Aaron gave up and left the scrapyard.

* * *

 

Not long after 11am Robert got a call from Madison, telling him she won't make it before noon and that her car has broken down. She didn't need help tho, said that the problem's already been taken care of. Robert didn't question it, but somehow he knew, that stranger things are about to happen. He didn't like the idea.

He was still thinking about it when Aaron called him.

“Hiya.” - he smiled as he picked up – “Don't tell me you're gonna be late as well.”

“As well? Who else will be late?” - he asked – “Oh yeah....Madison? Has her car broken down by any chance?”

“What? How do you know?”

“Guess who drove by her and stopped to help.”

“No way.”

“Yup. I figured she must be her, and then she called you, so....”

“And did you tell her who you were?”

“Nah, she'll know soon enough.” - he smirked.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing much.” - he smiled and Robert could here it in his voice. - “I'm on my way to pick up Seb. Then we're going to the pub right?”

“Yeah,” - answered Robert deciding to put the Madison drama aside. He wanted to chat more but a car pulled up outside and he knew that his business partner has arrived. - “Sorry gotta go, looks like she's here. See you soon.” - he barely stood up behind his desk when the door opened.

“Robert, sorry for the delay. I hope you didn't have plans.” - she smiled.

“Hi, you're lucky actually I have time until 1pm. Where's your father? I thought he's gonna join us as well.” - he said when he realized that the woman came alone. 

“Yeah, well, I told him not to come. I like doing business in private, and besides three's a crowd, don't you think? - she asked laughing. God Robert hated her. The way she flirted with him, obviously after more than just a business deal. There was a time when he would've taken advantage, but not anymore. She made his skin crawl. 

“Well, let's get to it, shall we?” - said Robert as he prepared the documents. He wanted to get this over and done with. 

“What's the rush?” - asked Madison – “Why don't we make this a business lunch instead and after that we can come back and sign the papers.” - she was good Robert had to admit that. He knew coz once upon a time he was the same. Did anything to get a good business deal. He charmed his way up the ladder, and he took every opportunity he saw. Madison was the same, although she wanted way too much, and above all she wanted what she couldn't have. Him. 

“I'm gonna have lunch with my family, and that's why I'm in a rush.” - Robert didn't care if he was a bit rude, this woman needed to understand things quickly, before the matter runs out of hands. It didn't seem that she took back from her attitude, as she kept on talking about business with the intension of changing his mind. He started to feel nervous, then the phone in the portacabin went off.

“Sorry I gotta take this.” - he tried smiling at her while praying for a decent cause to get rid of her. - “Yes? Robert Sugden's speaking.”

“Looks like you need a hand.” - he heard Aaron's voice. He tried to muffle a laugh but it didn't work, and Robert knew that he must be really close, laghing at him.

“What?” - he asked smiling – “How'd you know? And more importantly why aren't you here then?” - he asked. He noticed Madison's curiosity, but he didn't really care.

“Fine, I'll rescue ya.”- he laughed before he hung up. Robert was also laughing, and Madison didn't understand a word.

“Sorry, just family business.” - he said before the door opened and Aaron walked in with Seb in his arms.

“Hiya.” - said Aaron smiling at Robert, then he looked at Madison. - “Oh I recognize you.”

“Yeah, you fixed my car a little while ago.” - she said surprised – “Why didn't you tell me you work for Robert?” - she asked honestly.

“Oh no, he's not working for me.” - said Robert with a grin. - “Give him to me.” - he added gesturing to Seb. - “If anything I'm working for him.” - he said smirking as he took Seb in his arms. Madison was confused. Perhaps she saw his wedding ring before but she never realized that Robert Sugden was a true family man. She wasn't even sure what to think of this little scene in front of her eyes, but she had a gut feeling that there are many things she didn't know.

“Oh come on Robert, we're business partners.” - said Aaron stepping closer. Madison was just about to be relieved when she saw Robert leaning in and giving a kiss to the other man's lips.

“Oh sorry I believe I didn't introduce you two approprietly. Aaron, this is Miss Madison Brown, Madison this is Aaron Dingle, my husband.”

“And business partner.” - added Aaron as he shook hands with the woman. She tried to cover her disappointment, but the boys could see it clearly.

“Erm, nice to meet you.” - she said finally. - “Look, you said you've got plans, so why don't we just sign the deal?”

“Alright, but what about the payments and other details such as transport and...”

“Don't worry, my father will have that ready for your next meeting.” - she said quickly.

“Oh, I thought you said you liked to deal with it yourself.” - said Robert. He knew that she tried to get out of the situation as fast as possible, without making a bigger fool of herself.

“Yes, well, I just remembered that I won't have enough time to do this on my own, since I'm going to New York in a couple of days, and I don't know how long I'll be away.” - it was a decent excuse but everybody in the room knew it was fake as well. They didn't say a word though, just let her sign the papers, then leave without any fuss.

“You are such a jerk.” - said Aaron laughing as they heard her car driving off the yard.

“Me? Then what about you? You enjoyed this situation just as much as I did. Admit it.” - he said as he got closer. Seb was still in his arms, napping.

“Yeah, well maybe just a bit.” - smiled Aaron as he looked at the little boy. -”And now I think we need to get going before someone wakes up and demands his food.”

“Aww, you mean you're hungry but since Seb is the perfect excuse you're gonna blame it on him?”

“Shut up.” - said Aaron laughing. - “Or you're gonna sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Oh please don't, you know my back won't thank me for that.”

“Then I suggest you behave.”

“Yes sir.”

“We're not gonna see this woman again are we?” - asked Aaron as they got to Robert's car.

“Yeah I think she gave up all her fantasies about me.” - laughed Robert.

“Pff you're not that special.” - scoffed Aaron as they drove off. Robert let it slide, coz he really didn't mind the banter. At least it freshened up a boring work day, and now he was with his family. Besides at the end of the day it's gonna be just another sily story they could laugh about together. As a team.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny family time with inventive games and a surprising winner

"What are you boys laughing about?" - asked Chas as she brought their pints over.

"Erm nothing, just some client made a fool of herself today. It was fun." - said Robert not taking his eyes off Aaron.

"Good to know you haven't changed that much." - mumbled Chas before she went back.

"So." - started Aaron ready to change the subject - "How long should this one nap?" - he asked pointing at Seb. He was fed and content in his pram, dosing off soundly.

"Not long, otherwise we'll be up all night. You know what happened the last time." - oh yeah the last time they let Seb nap for a little longer than he should, he was up all night, crying, and the boys had zero sleep. Robert tried to get back to bed, but Aaron said if he had to suffer, Robert has to as well. They've learned their lesson, and kept a tight schedule when it came to Seb's sleeping time. - "And of course we still have something to decide."

"What?" - asked Aaron having absolutely no idea what Robert was talking about.

"About his favorite."

"Come on Robert, you can't be serious." - laughed Aaron.

"Why? It's gonna be fun." - he said smiling. - "Come on drink up and let's go."

"And how do you wish to complete this task?" - asked Aaron trying to sound annoyed. Truth is he loved it.

"I don't know yet but don't worry I'll figure it out on the way home." - and he really did. After they stepped into the Mill Robert put Seb down in the middle of the living room where he had his pillow fort, made by Aaron.

"Now what?" - asked Aaron with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now, you wait there, I go stand in the other corner and we'll see which one of us can get him to crawl there."

"You what? That's ridiculous." - scoffed Aaron.

"Afraid of a little competition?" - smirked Robert

"No." - said Aaron quickly. - "So what does the winner get?"

"Free Seb cuddles?" - said Robert at first.

"I get free Seb cuddles whenever I want mate, you gotta be more inventive." - smiled Aaron. Seb was still sitting on the floor looking at them, not understanding what's happening.

"Alright, how about the loser have to change his nappies for a week."

"Come on Robert you're losing your touch. I'm a pro at that, it's not a challange anymore."

"Okay okay, then the winner gets to be in charge in the bedroom for two weeks."

"Really? We're talking about the kid here and you're still thinking about sex?"

"Are you in or not?"

"It's not really punishment for either of us tho."

"Yeah I know. It's a win-win either way."

"Fine. Now what?" - asked Aaron but then he saw Robert with Seb's favorite teddy in his hands, calling out his son's name. - "THAT'S CHEATING!" - he shouted. Seb looked at him immediately confusion written all over his little face. - "Don't listen to him Seb, daddy is a hopeless fool." - the boy gave him a goofy smile, like he understood the meaning of his words. - "See? I told you he likes laughing at you."

"Seb, look at me mate." - started Robert. -"Come and give daddy a cuddle." - this meant war. They've been telling this to Seb for months now and lately the kid understands it enough to crawl to the person who says "cuddle" giving them a big hug. But right now he stayed sitting down on the floor.

"What are you two doing? Trying to get him to pick a favorite?" - asked Liv laughing ad she came down the stairs. She was joking but the boys looked at her and she couldn't help rolling her eyes. -"Are you guys for real? Come here Seb give me a cuddle, your parents are idiots." - she said stepping closer to the fort. The little boy smiled at her as he crawled over waiting to be picked up.

"I cannot believe this." - said Robert

"He clearly has a favorite."- smiled Aaron.

"Yup and it's neither of you weirdos." - smiled Liv with Seb in her arms. He was snuggled up to her absolutely satisfied with his decision. -"I hope you had a bet going on." - added Liv before she took Seb upstairs leaving both men speechless.

"What now?" - asked Aaron sitting on the sofa.

"Your sister ruined the game." - said Robert sulking

"Nah mate you were trying to cheat. It's only fair."


End file.
